


Regret

by jeweledcalzone



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweledcalzone/pseuds/jeweledcalzone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps the oddest couple, Natasha and Rewiti. The Belorusian and the Kiwi. When Natasha's pyromaniac tendencies get out of hand, something extreme happens, something that's irreversible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I love abstract Belarus ships. I roleplay her on deviantART, and honestly, nothing makes me happier than roleplaying Belarus x Turkey, Belarus x Australia, Belarus x aNYBODY. Except Ukraine and Russia. But yeah, anybody man. So yeah, here's some Belarus x New Zealand-
> 
> Natasha - 2P!Belarus  
> Rewiti - 2P!New Zealand  
> Julia - 2P!Hungary  
> Jonesy - 2P!America  
> Fyodor - 2P!Russia  
> Jett - 2P!Australia

**Bold is Nat's thoughts.**

_Italics means the past._

And normal text is the present.

* * *

**"Goddammit Nat!"**

**"Wouldja like to...um, have a "conversation" with me? Like, at a fancy restaurant with dinner?"**

**"Why do I love you..."**

Natasha was curled up on her dorm bed, clutching a singed, white t-shirt. Choked sobs escaped from her as Julia, her roommate, sent her pity-filled looks. Natasha hadn't stopped crying for two days straight.

_With an arm wrapped around her waist, Rewiti led her outside, where Jonesy had a bonfire going. He periodically threw failed tests into it with a successful seeming grin, an arm wrapped around Fyodor. Natasha watched the fire, almost entranced by it's dancing beauty. The flames danced in front of her, and into her mind, and her eyes faded to a dull light blue. Rewiti grew worried at her unusual silence, and began to tug her away from the fire._

"Come on Natasha..." Julia said quietly, taking the young, delicate girl by the hand. "You need to get ready." Natasha wiped her nose with her arm, her hair sticking up everywhere. If anyone thought that a girl would look pretty while mourning, they were so wrong. She shuffled out of bed with Julia's help, and took a slow shower. She thought of plugging the tub and pretending to fall asleep. If she weren't alive, it would help with the pain, wouldn't it? Natasha sighed, and got out, drying her hair. Julia had been darling, and dyed one of Natasha's dresses for her. His favorite, the white sundress they had gone on their first date in, was now an inky black. Natasha stared at it for a moment, then got dressed slowly, listlessly walking out of the bathroom and sliding her feet into her flats.

Julia led the frail girl out the dorm, and to the auditorium. "We are gathered here today to honor the memory of Rewiti Davis Hillary, a dear friend to all of us, and a caring brother to a few." The principal droned. Natasha stared at the floor, feeling the eyes of Jett bore into the back of her head as she quietly sat there. Today, she was a meek girl, normally cheerful, but quiet and depressed in her moments of extreme sadness.

After the memorial service, Natasha waited out in the hallway for Jett. When he walked out, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the hallway, away from the rest of their classmates. "Jett. I know you're mad at me-"

"Mad is an understatement Natasha." He said, a dangerous look flashing in his eyes, as he slid his switchblade out of his sleeve. Natasha clasped his other hand in hers, and got down on her knees. "Kill me." She begged, a tear trailing down her pale cheek. She looked sickly, most likely due to all the liquids she had expelled through her tear ducts, and the lack of liquids and food that had been taken in over the past few days. Jett looked at her blankly, his mouth agape with indecision. "Hmm.."

_"Come on Natasha, let's go grab some food-" She yanked away from him, her dull eyes flashing. He stumbled forward, dangerously close to the fire. 'I wonder what would happen if he burned~' She thought maliciously, and shoved him forward. Rewiti let out a yelp, his eyes wide with fear and shock. "N-natasha! H-help!" Were the words that emitted from his mouth. The flames licked at his clothes, and swiftly took control. His Maori tattoos warped as his tan skin burned. Natasha stared at him speechless, a hand flying to her mouth as her eyes brightened back to lavender. An earsplitting shriek of pain ripped out of her throat as Rewiti collapsed, his skin seeming to melt off his bones and the muscle becoming visible. Her pained sobs echoed through the courtyard as Rewiti let out one last shuddering breath, that suspiciously sounded like 'Why..'_

_Everyone stared in shock and terror. Panicked shouts were heard from Julia as she ran down to the Nurse's Office, not like it would help. What was done was done._

_Rewiti Davis Hillary was dead._


End file.
